Child's Play: The Playhouse
by Amanda K. Teals
Summary: When three babysitters grab a hold of the heart of damballa, things get gnarly when Chucky and his fellow iconic horror villains set out to retrieve it. But Tiffany has plans of her own... This is a script I wrote for a class film project!


Child's Play: The Playhouse

Screenplay written by:

Amanda. K Teals

**A/N: **

Okay, so this is just a _very _long script I wrote for a class film project. I decided to post it to see what people think. So, since this is a class project, there is no swearing, blood, violence, gore… etc. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The song "The Monster Mash" is playing in the opening credits while the names of the cast and crew are being flashed across the screen. **

**After the credits, the camera zooms in on a beautiful shot of Ste. Anne High where the film is about to begin.**

**Scene 1:**

**Inside the school, the camera zooms in on three teenage girls in a hallway: Marilyn, Stacey, and Candy. They are standing at their lockers, frantically twirling the combinations on their locks so that they could just reach inside, grab all of their school books, and bolt to their home rooms. The last thing they all wanted was a tongue-lashing from their teacher. **

**All three of the lockers are situated next to one another as if rigged.**

**Marilyn, the most obnoxious and conniving of the group, gives up on her locker combination and turns to her two friends. **

**Marilyn: **

It's like you guys actually care.

**Marilyn says this in a disgusted, though at the same time, amused way. She folds her arms across her chest. The expression on her face is like stone. She glares at Stacey and Candy as if they had just let her down… all because they both actually cared about getting a good education! **

**Stacey, the most responsible and practical of the three, sighs deeply and opens the door to her locker. She reaches inside and pulls out her books, clearly ignoring Marilyn's catty remark. **

**Stacey:**

So, how were the Archer twins last night, Mari? Did they cause any trouble? Get on your nerves?

**Stacey asks this in sort of a sarcastic way, hinting the fact that she could really care less about how the Archer twins behaved for Marilyn while she was babysitting them. She just really wanted to change the subject. **

**Stacey is glaring at Marilyn now. She's holding her school books tightly to her chest like the bookworm she was, waiting for an answer.**

**Marilyn gives a snort. **

**Marilyn: **

Oh, they were just fine! I even got to dogsit. The parents were very impressed.

**Marilyn smiles smugly, knowing that she hadn't just given Stacey the time of day.**

**Stacey mirrors Marilyn's triumph. **

**Stacey: **

Well, why doesn't that surprise me? You're a dog yourself, after all. Look at the facts: you never stop "barking"; you're constantly begging for whatever attention you can get, you follow your "master" around everywhere he goes because it's so clear that you have no life of your own, and you even reek like a dog!

**The smug expression on Marilyn's face is instantly wiped clean by Stacey's harsh words. She looks shocked.**

**Candy steps in to be peacemaker like she always is when she's caught between the verbal conflicts of Marilyn and Stacey. **

**She's the sensitive and loving one. She always hates it when her two best friends fight. **

**Candy:**

Guys, can you just _please _stop arguing. The bell is going to go off pretty soon.

**Candy flings her left arm in the direction of the school bell. She's sucking on a lollipop in the shape of a Jack-O-Lantern. **

**Candy can always be seen eating some sort of treat. She likes living up to her first name. **

**Stacey & Marilyn: **

Fine.

**The bell rings and Stacey grabs Candy by the wrist. They both have homeroom together. Marilyn doesn't.**

**Marilyn watches Stacey and Candy disappear down the hall along with everyone else. She now finds herself the only one standing at an unopened locker. **

**Marilyn shakes her head, furious about her and Stacey's wrangle. **

**The camera zooms on Marilyn finally attempting once more to open up her locker. She gets it open and peers inside. **

**There inside the locker sits a small box wrapped in black ribbon. It looks like the kind of box someone would use to enclose a fine jewel necklace or bracelet.**

**Attached to the box is a note that says: **

**Happy anniversary, hon. I hope you like what I picked out for you. **

**Love, Marcus.**

**Marilyn takes the box out and opens it. Inside there is a large brass pendant with a red, oval-shaped jewel placed in the center. **

**It's clear that Marilyn loves it because her whole face lights up. **

**Marilyn: **

Oh, Marcus!

**She says this with a bit of a chuckle in her voice. **

**It was nearing Halloween, and that was the exact day Marcus and Marilyn began dating. So, it would only make sense that Marcus would give her a Halloween inspired pendant that was not only unique and medieval… but beautiful. But why would he give it to Marilyn so early before Halloween? It was only October 1st! **

**Marilyn shrugs her shoulders. She looks at the pendant with her first true smile of the day. **

**She puts on the necklace, not really caring about the fact that she had gotten her anniversary present early. She got one, and that's all that really matters.**

**Marilyn grabs her books and slams her locker door shut. She places the books on the ground beside her feet, and then begins to inspect the pendant.**

**There are words engraved on the back. **

**They say: **

**Ade Due Damballa. Wake!**

**Marilyn: **

What the heck does that mean?

**Intercom: **

Marilyn Harris to homeroom. I repeat, Marilyn Harris to homeroom.

**Marilyn grows frantic and forgets all about the pendant and its strange foreign language the second she hears her name being called to class. She picks up her books and sashays down the hall as fast as she can to her homeroom. **

**She didn't feel like receiving a long lecture, especially after the one Stacey had given her…**

**Scene 2:**

**The camera zooms in on a group of eight iconic horror villains: Chucky Lee Ray, his wife, Tiffany, Freddy Kruger, Jason Voorhees, Samara Morgan, Jigsaw, Michael Myers, and Ghostface.**

**The music in the background is eerie and booming. **

**They're all lounging in the basement of the Ste. Anne High school where they have been living for the past three weeks. It was the only place that was available to them, especially since the cops of Ste. Anne were hot on their trail.**

**Chucky is staring off into the distance with a twisted look on his face, Tiffany is chewing bubble gum and twiddling her elegant fingers, Freddy is clawing at the air with his right hand of knives, Jason is as silent as a ghost, like usual, Samara is playing with her mane of black hair, Jigsaw is circling them on his tricycle, Michael Myers is carving a face into a Jack-O-Lantern, and Ghostface is adjusting his mask for what was the fifteenth time that day. **

**His mask didn't even need adjusting!**

**The music suddenly fades.**

**Chucky is the first villain to break the silence. His voice is stern. **

**Chucky: **

We have to talk.

**All of the villains turn their full attention onto the doll sitting before them. **

**Tiffany: **

No, _really_?!

**Her voice is cold and displeased. **

**Chucky ignores her.**

**Chucky: **

I had a plan.

**The villains look alarmed. This is all very sudden news to them.**

**Samara:**

Chucky, there's a whole department of cops out tracking us down. We've all been sitting here for weeks, and _now_ youdecide to tell us of your plan?!

**Chucky: **

Samara, I don't think you get what it is that I am saying. I _had _a plan.

**Chucky is keeping his calm, but the look on his face is making everyone around him feel uneasy. Chucky was, after all, the most unpredictable of the group. **

**Jigsaw: **

What do you mean, you _had _a plan? Chucky, we're all not sitting in a very good spot right now, so you minds well just tell us your plan.

**The demented look on Chucky's face is still there as he begins to justify his plan to his fellow villains.**

**Chucky: **

The heart of Damballa. It's an amulet used to transfer souls into bodies. Now, what I was thinking was that we could all transfer our souls into human bodies a.k.a the students of the very school above us. That way, we can continue on with our "ways" and never be suspected of being the villains that we are, because… they'll find us. _Empty_ vessels of us.

**Freddy:**

That's nothing! I can do the _exact_ same thing without a stupid necklace. I can possess people while just being myself.

**Freddy crosses his arms across his chest in a smug way. The smile on his face is pure oxygen. **

**Chucky fights back in an "equal" stance.**

**Chucky: **

Yeah, and look what happened to that kid, Jesse, you were telling us all about. The process was a complete backfire, and it only lasted a few days. My way is more simple and efficient. It's all a guarantee, no money back.

**Chucky's smile is purely vivacious. His eyes are as wide as saucers, and his eyebrows look about ready to touch his hairline. He honestly looks like a nutcase. He is a nutcase… **

**Chucky's comeback doesn't seem to faze Freddy in the least. He still has that same contagious smile on his face. **

**Tiffany: **

Chucky, that's a great idea. I completely forgot all about the heart of damballa. Why didn't you tell us earlier?

**Tiffany's voice is soft, though it doesn't hide the fact that she is overjoyed. **

**Chucky's lively features fall into bluntness. Tiffany and all the other villains tense. **

**Chucky: **

Because the heart of damballa was stolen earlier.

**Ghostface:**

How, Ray?

**Chucky: **

A boy came down here last night. He was a teenager. I guess he came down here looking for something, but wound up going upstairs with something completely different: my heart of damballa.

**Ghostface:**

And you let him get away with it?! What's the matter with you, Ray? Our _lives_ depend on that amulet!

**Chucky: **

Oh, but I didn't let him get away with it…

**Chucky's eyes begin to burn like little coals.**

**Tiffany begins to find herself actually terrified of her husband. Her face displays pure horror as she scoots a few spots away from him. **

**Samara: **

What did you do, Chucky? What did you do?!

**Samara is hysterical. **

**Chucky just smiles evilly. He looks like a sinister doll that no child would ever want to pick up. **

**Tiffany begins to cry. **

**Tiffany: **

Chucky, you didn't! How could you?! It's just like Ghostface said, our lives are in danger, the police are chasing us, and you actually hurt him? What were you thinking?!

**Chucky's actions don't really seem to get a rise out of Freddy like they do to everyone else. **

**Freddy: **

Wait… if you hurt the guy, then how come you don't have the heart of damballa?

**Chucky: **

He had already given it away to his little girlfriend as a supposed anniversary present by the time I got to him. But don't worry… I know who his little girlfriend is.

**Samara: **

Who, Chucky? Tell us _right now_!

**Chucky: **

Her name is Marilyn Harris and I overhead that she has this babysitting job tonight with her two girlie friends, Stacey and Candy, at the Vickerman's house just down the street from here.

**Jigsaw: **

And…?

**Chucky: **

And… we're all going to go there tonight and get that amulet back. No. .

**The camera fades out while Chucky laughs his sinister laugh. The eerie and booming music resumes.**

**Scene 3: **

**It's night time, and the camera is focused on Marilyn, Stacey, and Candy walking down the street towards the Vickerman's house – the destination that they were all going to babysit at. **

**The Vickerman's said that they needed at least three girls to take care of their three children, hinting the fact that the three children were quite the handful. **

**Candy: **

Are we babysitting boys, girls, or both?

**Stacey: **

Both. Two girls and one boy.

**Marilyn sighs. **

**Marilyn: **

I hope their not as annoying as the Archer twins.

**Stacey stops dead in her tracks, and turns toward Marilyn. **

**Candy rolls her eyes. She knows that another argument is about to take place. **

**Stacey: **

I thought you said that the Archer twins didn't get on your nerves, Marilyn.

**Marilyn: **

Do you really care if the Archer twins were pests or not? What's it to you, _Stacey_?

**Stacey scoffs. **

**Stacey: **

So, not only are you a dog, but a liar, as well. That's just _terrific_, Marilyn!

**Candy: **

Guys, shush, I'm about to ring the doorbell.

**Candy rings the doorbell while both Marilyn and Stacey look at each other accusingly.**

**A woman answers the door. She's dressed right to the nines.**

**Marilyn, Stacey, and Candy are guessing that she's Mrs. Vickerman. **

**Mrs. Vickerman: **

Oh, hello, girls. You came early. I just got the kids to sleep, so there will be more fun for the three of you!

**Mrs. Vickerman's voice is full of joy and excitement. **

**Stacey scowls silently to herself, knowing that Marilyn was going to be bothering her and Candy the rest of the night due to no awake children having to be attended to.**

**Mrs. Vickerman beckons the three girls into her house, and then shuts the door tightly behind them. **

**Scene 4:**

**The camera is situated in front of Marilyn, Stacey, and Candy sitting on the couch in the living room. **

**Mr and Mrs. Vickerman had just left and the children were fast asleep upstairs. The girls were bored, though they didn't want to turn on the television, eat the Vickerman's food, or play the board games that Mrs. Vickerman suggested that they play before she walked out the front door. They just wanted to sit, but then again, they didn't. They were all just waiting for an excuse to get up and do something.**

**The phone suddenly rings, startling the girls and snapping them out of their trances. **

**Candy: **

Should we answer it? I mean, the Vickerman's aren't here.

**Marilyn jumps up from her spot on the couch and runs to the phone. She picks it up and places it to her ear. **

**Marilyn: **

Hello?

**There is no answer. **

**Marilyn: **

Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello?

**There is still no answer. **

**Marilyn pulls the phone away from her ear. **

**Marilyn: **

Nobody is answering.

**Stacey gets up from the couch and walks over to Marilyn, taking the phone from her grasp. **

**Stacey:**

Hello?

**Finally someone answers. The voice belongs to a male. **

**Male Voice: **

What's your favourite scary movie?

**The question takes Stacey aback. She narrows her eyes in confusion. **

**Stacey: **

Excuse me?

**Male Voice: **

What's your favourite scary movie?

**Marilyn & Candy: **

Who is it?

**Stacey shushes her two friends before finally deciding to play along with the mystery caller. **

**Stacey: **

I don't watch scary movies.

**There's a smile on her face. **

**Male Voice: **

Bull! Everyone has watched at least one scary movie in their lifetime. So, Stacey, which scary movie have _you_ watched?

**Stacey's smile fades from her face. Her heart begins racing. **

**Stacey: **

Who are you? How do you know my name?

**Marilyn chuckles and snatches the phone from Stacey's hand. **

**Marilyn: **

It's probably just Marcus calling. You guys know as well as I do that he likes to play games.

**Stacey and Candy don't look too convinced. **

**Candy: **

You gave Marcus the Vickerman's number?

**Marilyn takes Candy's question into consideration. She realizes that she _hasn't_ given her boyfriend the Vickerman's phone number. **

**With a puzzled look on her face, Marilyn puts the phone up to her ear. **

**Marilyn: **

Hello?

**The line is humming. The person that was just on the other end of the line had hung up. **

**Marilyn slams the phone back down onto its receiver. She looks up at her two friends.**

**Marilyn: **

Well, the person that you were just talking to hung up, Stacey.

**Stacey: **

Was it Marcus?

**Marilyn: **

I don't think so. I haven't heard from him since last night, and this babysitting job was just news to me this morning. So, I couldn't have given Marcus the Vickerman's number.

**Candy notices the brass pendant dangling from Marilyn's neck. **

**Candy: **

What's that?

**Marilyn:**

Oh, Marcus gave it to me as an early anniversary present. Do you like it? Isn't it pretty?

**Candy: **

When?

**Marilyn: **

This morning.

**Candy: **

But you just said that you haven't seen Marcus since last night. Why are you telling lies again, Marilyn?

**Stacey: **

Yeah, is this your way of trying to scare us?

**Stacey's expression is cold and accusing. **

**Marilyn jumps back in defence. **

**Marilyn: **

No, girls, I'm not lying. Marcus gave this to me through a package in my locker today. I swear that I haven't seen him since yesterday!

**Stacey: **

Then why would he give you that necklace so early before your guys' actual anniversary?

**Marilyn: **

I don't know, Stacey! Stop jumping on my back!

**Candy: **

You guys, let's just stop! We're going to wake up the kids.

**Marilyn and Stacey grow quiet for a few moments.**

**Marilyn suddenly remembers the strange words engraved on the back of the pendant. She decides to show Stacey and Candy. **

**Marilyn: **

I want you guys to look at this.

**Candy gets up from her spot on the sofa and walks over see what it was that Marilyn wants to show her and Stacey. **

**Stacey and Candy read the words silently to themselves. Afterwards, they both look up at Marilyn, baffled. **

**Stacey: **

What do these words mean? Why did Marcus even give you this necklace? It all just doesn't make sense.

**Marilyn: **

I honestly don't know, Stacey. Please believe me.

**Stacey looks deep into Marilyn's eyes, and for once, she actually believes her. **

**Stacey: **

I believe you, Marilyn.

**Marilyn turns to Candy with the same pleading look. **

**Candy nods. **

**Candy: **

I believe you, too.

**Marilyn: **

Thank-you so much, guys. Thank-you.

**The camera fades out, revealing a few fantastic shots of the night sky outside of the Vickerman's home.**

**Scene 5: **

**The camera is focused on Chucky's bride, Tiffany. **

**Tiffany is looking into the Vickerman's house through a window at Marilyn Harris, watching her every move. **

**Tiffany:**

She's so pretty.

**Chucky, who is standing next to her, gives her a bewildered look. **

**Chucky: **

Who are you talking about?

**Tiffany points to Marilyn. **

**Tiffany: **

Marilyn, of course! The girl is a future star. I mean, she possesses the qualities: leadership, style, grace – everything! I wish I could be just like her.

**Tiffany is in awe. She always dreams of being a young girl again.**

**Chucky groans and shakes his head from side to side. **

**Chucky: **

Tiff, enough star-gazing! We have to get that amulet back… and fast!

**Chucky walks away, leaving Tiffany to "star-gaze" some more. **

**Scene 6:**

**A few minutes have gone by and all three of the girls are quiet. Everything seems so awkward.**

**They all had questions that needed answering. **

**Stacey: **

Are you even concerned about Marcus not calling you, Marilyn?

**Marilyn: **

Why should I be? It's normal for him.

**There's silence once more. **

**Candy decides to break it. **

**Candy: **

Who do you think that was on the phone?

**Marilyn: **

No one important, Candy.

**Stacey:**

Someone should go upstairs and check on the kids.

**Marilyn: **

Why can't _you _just do it?

**Stacey: **

Why, is there something wrong with you other than your brain?

**Candy huffs and gets up from the couch. She doesn't feel like listening to Marilyn and Stacey's bickering. **

**Candy: **

I'll go do it!

**Candy makes her way upstairs, not really trusting the fact that her two friends will behave themselves. **

**Scene 7: **

**Candy is upstairs. **

**She's opening up the door to the kids' bedroom (the children all shared the same room). **

**Candy steps inside and walks over to the foot of the three beds. She can see that the children are still asleep.**

**Candy smiles… but the smile doesn't last very long because she sees a very scary sight sitting on a chair in the dark corner of the bedroom. **

**It's a doll with bright red hair and scars all over its face. **

**With an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, Candy reluctantly makes her way over to the doll. **

**She doesn't like the way that it's staring at her. **

**Suddenly, the angelic, though sleep-hoarse voice of a child pipes up. It belongs to a little girl.**

**Little Girl: **

Are you Candy?

**Candy jumps. She is clearly startled. **

**She spins around to face the child.**

**Candy: **

Uh, yes I am? What are you doing up?

**Little Girl: **

I want a drink of water, Candy.

**Candy: **

Alright. I'll be back in a minute.

**Candy takes one last look at the doll. She notices that its arms are neatly placed in its lap and its eyes are wide. The doll's smile reminds Candy of the Joker's smile from Batman. **

**Candy then goes downstairs to retrieve a glass of water for the thirsty girl. **

**When she comes back into the bedroom, she realizes that a strange thing has happened: the doll changed its position.**

**Candy hands the child the cup of water. **

**Candy: **

Did you move that doll?

**Little Girl: **

Doll?

**The look on Candy's face is twisted like a pretzel. **

**Candy: **

Yes, a doll.

**Little Girl: **

What?

**Candy: **

It doesn't even scare you?

**Candy notices that the little girl is too tired to take in what it is that she is saying.**

**Candy dismisses the doll's sudden change of position. She blames it on her over reactive imagination. **

**Candy: **

Well, good night.

**Candy leaves the bedroom.**

**Scene 8: **

**Marilyn: **

What's the matter with you, Candy? You look so tranquil.

**Candy: **

There's nothing wrong with me. I just thought I saw something.

**Candy sits back down on her spot on the couch after ascending the staircase. **

**Stacey: **

What did you see?

**The phone rings again, interrupting Stacey. **

**Stacey: **

I'll get it.

**Stacey jumps to her feet and makes her way over to the shrieking phone. She answers it. **

**Stacey: **

Hello?

**The same male voice from last time returns her greeting. **

**Male Voice: **

Hello, Stacey, now let me ask this again. What's your favourite scary movie?

**Stacey: **

Who are you?!

**Male Voice: **

What's your favourite scary movie, Stacey? What is it? What is it? What is it?

**The man's voice is becoming more and more threatening with every word. **

**Stacey hangs up the phone.**

**She looks concerned as she turns her attention onto her friends. **

**Stacey: **

That was him again.

**Marilyn bolts upright. She looks frustrated. **

**Marilyn: **

Who's "he"?! Are you sure that he doesn't sound like Marcus, because he could have found the Vickerman's phone number out without my help. He's very sneaky, you know.

**Stacey shakes her head. **

**Stacey: **

No. He sounded a lot more… _intimidating_. Frightening.

**Something goes bump outside.**

**Candy: **

What was that?!

**Marilyn: **

Don't overreact, Candy, it's just the wind.

**Stacey: **

Marilyn, you twit, there is no wind outside!

**Stacey cautiously makes her way over to the front door. Her steps are slow and steady. She has the both of her arms wrapped around her body. **

**Candy: **

Stacey, what are you doing?

**Stacey: **

I'm going to go outside and see what made that noise.

**Marilyn: **

Knock yourself out. I'll be taking a little nap.

**Both Stacey and Candy scowl in disgust while Marilyn sprawls herself out across the couch.**

**Candy: **

Be careful out there, okay? Promise me?

**Stacey: **

I promise you.

**Stacey sucks in a deep breath and flings open the front door. She steps outside, leaving Marilyn and Candy all alone in the living room.**

**Scene 9:**

**What Stacey sees is unexpected. **

**There in the middle of the street stands a girl. She has straight, black hair all the way down her back, and she's wearing a white gown. **

**Stacey: **

Hello? Who are you?

**Stacey notices that the girl isn't moving – not even an inch. She's as still as a statue, and not answering. **

**Stacey tries again, desperate to get the girl off the road before she becomes road kill. **

**Stacey:**

I'm sorry to bother you, but you should maybe get off the street. You can get hurt.

**The mysterious girl still doesn't move or answer. **

**Stacey looks up and down the street from her spot on the front porch before sprinting as fast as she can over to the girl.**

**When Stacey is only within arm's reach of the girl, she notices that her black hair is covering her whole face like a curtain, and that her skin is all dry, cracking, and grey in color. **

**Stacey begins to panic a little. This all didn't look very normal to her.**

**Stacey: **

Excuse me, but I think you should get off the road. Cars zoom by very fast down here.

**Once again, the girl doesn't move. **

**Stacey: **

Hello?

**Instead of getting an answer from the strange girl, Stacey could hear her name being called by Candy back at the house. **

**Candy:**

Stacey, get back inside!

**Stacey: **

Why?

**Stacey is still looking at the girl standing before her.**

**Candy: **

I just don't think you should go near that girl.

**Stacey: **

Candy, I just can't leave her here, she'll get hit!

**Candy: **

Just listen to me, Stacey! She could be dangerous. She could have maybe been the one who called us!

**Stacey: **

That's ridiculous! It was a man who called.

**Candy: **

Please, Stacey, just get inside now!

**Stacey decides to obey her best friend's orders. She would do anything to make her feel at ease. **

**Despite Candy's pleas, Stacey faces the girl to tell her one last thing before she runs off. **

**Stacey: **

I have to go, but just _please _get off the street. Okay?

**And with that, Stacey spins around and makes an attempt to run when the girl lurches her hand out and grabs Stacey by the left arm.**

**Candy: **

Stacey! No!

**Stacey starts to pant heavily. A wave of fear washes over her as she allows a scream to escape her parted lips. **

**Stacey: **

No! Let me go!

**The girl finally speaks, but her words make Stacey tremble.**

**Girl: **

I've always wanted a sister, you know? At first I wanted a mommy, but now I want a sister.

**There's something tedious about the girl's tone. **

**Stacey: **

Please let me go. Please.

**Stacey begins to cry. She couldn't remember a time is her life when she was _this_ terrified.**

**Candy comes to Stacey's rescue.**

**Candy: **

Let her go!

**She grabs Stacey and pulls her free from the girl's grasp. They both turn and run as fast as they can towards the front porch. **

**Stacey: **

Candy, get the door open!

**Candy slams her full body into the door, frantically jiggling the knob. She wanted more than anything to get inside that house where it was safe. **

**The knob won't budge. The door is locked. **

**Stacey: **

Hurry up, Candy! Get the door open!

**Candy: **

It won't open. I don't know why, but it's locked.

**Stacey and Candy suddenly see the girl with the black hair in the white dress. She's crawling her way down the Vickerman's driveway towards them! **

**Stacey is hysterical. Tears are streaming down her face. **

**Stacey: **

Wake up Marilyn! Wake up Marilyn, right now!

**Stacey says this to Candy. **

**Candy: **

Marilyn, wake up! Wake up, now! There's a girl chasing us, and she almost got Stacey! Wake up and open this door right now, Marilyn!

**There is no answer from Marilyn inside the house. She is still asleep and the door is still locked. **

**The girl chasing Stacey and Candy is closing in on them. They have to think fast.**

**Stacey: **

Kick down the door, Candy! Kick it right down! Now! Hurry up!

**Candy takes a few steps back and kicks the door. It doesn't move.**

**Stacey: **

Again!

**Candy attempts it the second time. It still doesn't budge.**

**The girl is getting closer. She's crawling like a clumsy spider, petrifying Stacey even more than she already is. **

**Stacey: **

Candy, just kick it!

**Candy attempts to kick the door down one last time. She succeeds and the door swings open. It is the most welcoming thing the girls have seen the whole night. **

**They both fall to the floor inside.**

**Candy: **

Stacey, close the door!

**Stacey looks back, seeing that the door is still wide open. The girl is just inches away from entering the home.**

**Stacey shrieks. She scrambles to her feet and slams the door shut. She fumbles for the lock and gets it turned before the girl on the other side begins rapping, banging, and clawing at the door.**

**Stacey is still crying. She is shaking all over. **

**Stacey: **

Go away! Go away! Go away! Just go away!

**The girl stops. There is now silence. The only sounds are Candy's panting and Stacey's sobs. **

**Candy: **

She's gone, Stacey. She's gone.

**Stacey and Candy climb to their feet. Stacey looks at her arm. She sees a large bruise in the shape of a handprint – the girl's handprint. **

**Candy notices it. **

**Candy: **

I told you that she was dangerous. You should have listened to me!

**Stacey: **

I know. I know.

**Candy: **

Look, I'll go close up all the windows and lock the doors. You wake up, Marilyn. Okay?

**Sweating and breathing heavily, they both nod their heads and go their separate ways.**

**Scene 10: **

**Candy is upstairs once again in the children's bedroom. She has just finished putting the house on lockdown. **

**Candy allows her eyes to wonder the sleeping faces of the kids. They are still asleep despite what her Stacey had gone through with the screaming and all. **

**Candy looks at the doll once again sitting on the chair. **

**Candy: **

What's going on here?

**Candy notices that the doll has changed positions once again!**

**She bolts from the room.**

**Scene 11: **

**Stacey is sitting beside a sleeping Marilyn on the couch downstairs. **

**Stacey: **

Marilyn, please wake up. Please!

**No matter how hard Stacey tries to get Marilyn to wake up, she just won't. It was as if Marilyn was dead.**

**Stacey:**

Why won't you wake up? Why?

**The phone rings. Stacey jumps. **

**Stacey: **

Oh, no.

**Stacey forgets all about Marilyn and slowly makes her way over to the phone. She answers it reluctantly. **

**Stacey:**

Hello?

**The Male Voice answers. There is no stopping him. **

**Male Voice: **

Hello, Stacey. I just wanted to say: Seven days…

**Stacey gasped in fright. There are shivers rolling down her spine. **

**Stacey: **

Why are you doing this?

**Male Voice: **

Oh, don't take things too seriously, Stacey, I was just joking.

**Stacey: **

Who are you?

**The man ignores her question. **

**Male Voice: **

How did you like her?

**Stacey is taken aback. Tears still streak her cheeks. **

**Stacey: **

Who?

**Male Voice: **

Oh, why the girl in the white dress, of course!

**Stacey begins to whimper. **

**Stacey: **

How did you know about her?

**Male Voice: **

I know everything, Stacey: who you are, who your friends are, and the fact that you're probably most likely to call the cops on me.

**Stacey: **

Well, then I guess you know everything because that is _definitely _most likely, unless you stop calling here and scaring us.

**Male Voice: **

Yeah? And if you dare punch in their number, I'll pit her against you again.

**Stacey: **

Oh, no, please don't!

**Stacey screams because the television in front of the couch just suddenly clicks on. **

**Stacey: **

Hello?

**The man has hung up. **

**Stacey watches as a picture of a well comes into view on the T.V. screen. It appears as if the well is in some kind of open forest. The sounds of crickets and an angelic voice humming in the background invade Stacey's ears. **

**Stacey gasps when she sees the exact same girl who attacked her and Candy begin to crawl out of the well's opening. **

**Stacey: **

Oh, no, please! Not again! I swear that I won't call the police. I swear!

**The girl is still waddling her way across the field in the direction of Stacey.**

**Stacey: **

Candy! Candy, please help me! She's coming again! She's coming again!

**Stacey begins to scream her head off when the girl _actually_ enters the living room through the television set.**

**Girl: **

I want a sister – so _very _badly.

**Stacey: **

No, Marilyn, Candy! Anyone, just please help me! Help me! Help me! Help me!

**Stacey then finds herself bolting upright on the couch beside Marilyn's resting body. It was all just a dream – a nightmare. The girl and the television set had never really happened. **

**Stacey looks at her left arm and recognizes the bruise that's on it. **

**It all really wasn't a dream, after all.**

**Scene 12: **

**Marilyn is wondering through a nightmare world. Everything is red and black around her, and the sounds of metal scratching against metal hurt her ears. **

**Marilyn: **

Where am I?

**The only answer Marilyn gets is shrieking metal. **

**Marilyn: **

Is someone there? Anyone?

**More shrieking sounds.**

**Marilyn: **

Please somebody, just answer my question properly.

**Deep Voice: **

You're in my world, Marilyn.

**The booming voice is coming from behind Marilyn. She spins around and gasps at the person standing before her.**

**The figure is a man dressed in a Christmas sweater and brown fedora. His skin is horribly burnt, and he has knives for fingers on his right hand. **

**Marilyn's eyes grow wide. **

**Man: **

I'm Freddy, and I'll be your owner for the time being, little dog.

**Marilyn suddenly remembers that "dog" was what Stacey had called her earlier that day. **

**Marilyn: **

What do you want from me?

**Freddy: **

That stunning piece of eye candy that you are wearing around your neck. That will do.

**Marilyn: **

Why?

**Freddy: **

Because it's _everything_, my little Marilyn Monroe.

**Marilyn: **

I can't just give it to you. My boyfriend gave it to me for our anniversary.

**Freddy looks shocked due to the lack of fear that Marilyn is showing of him. **

**Freddy: **

I don't think that one little excuse will you do you much good, anymore, Marilyn.

**Marilyn: **

And why not?

**Freddy: **

See for yourself, doggie.

**Freddy beckons towards the end of the nightmarish space. There stands Marcus right where Freddy is pointing.**

**Marilyn: **

Marcus, what are you doing here? I haven't heard from you all day. Where have you been?

**Marcus: **

Here, Marilyn. Right here.

**Marilyn: **

Why down here? What _is _down here?

**Marcus: **

It's the end, Marilyn. This is where Freddy takes all of his children.

**Marilyn isn't liking the expression Marcus is giving her. It is making her feel uncomfortable.**

**Marilyn: **

What is that supposed to mean, Marcus?!

**Marilyn really wants to hug Marcus, but something is telling her that it _wasn't_ really him. **

**Marcus: **

It just means…

**Marcus was about to answer when the dream faded. She is now sitting upright. Stacey is sitting right beside her. **

**Stacey: **

Why wouldn't you wake up?!

**Marilyn: **

I don't know. Hey… what happened to your arm?

**Marilyn notices the large, handprint shaped bruise on Stacey's arm. **

**Stacey: **

Candy and I were being chased by a strange girl, Marilyn. I was hurt! I really hope that you are happy with yourself. We almost got killed because you wouldn't wake up and unlock the door!

**This was all news to Marilyn.**

**Marilyn: **

I'm sorry, but I was asleep… and then I wasn't.

**Stacey: **

What are you talking about, Marilyn?

**Marilyn: **

I had this dream. I met a guy who wore a Christmas sweater. He had burnt skin and knives for fingers. I then saw Marcus. He was… odd. Different.

**Marilyn suddenly grabs out her cell phone and punches in Marcus's number.**

**Stacey: **

What are you talking about?

**Marilyn shushes her. **

**Someone finally picks up the phone. **

**Marilyn: **

Hello, Marcus?

**Freddy: **

I'm your Marcus now, doggie.

**Marilyn screams. She tosses her cell phone across the room.**

**Scene 13:**

**While the girls were flipping out over the strange occurrences downstairs, Chucky and his whole gang of villains were upstairs in the children's bedroom.**

**Chucky: **

This isn't working.

**Samara: **

We've only started, Chucky. Just give it time. Besides, do you honestly think that switching Barbie Modes is going to get us somewhere? It's not even terrifying!

**Chucky: **

Yeah, and you telling Stacey that you want her as a sister is going to land us that amulet? No, I don't think so, Samara.

**Freddy: **

It's almost like Marilyn is always the one who stays out of trouble._ I_ couldn't even get her to hand over that amulet! She's fearless!

**Tiffany: **

It's all because of Candy. She's the superhero. She's always coming to Marilyn and Stacey's rescue.

**Jigsaw: **

Tiffany is right, Chucky. We need to hold Candy down.

**Chucky: **

You guys are absolutely right… which is why I'll be leaving Candy with _you_, Jigsaw. Keep the girl on her toes.

**Ghostface: **

What about Marilyn and Stacey? I don't think threatening phone calls are going to rock their boats forever, Chucky. You should send Jason and Michael out now. It's their turn.

**Chucky: **

So it is…

**Scene 14: **

**Candy comes running downstairs. **

**Candy: **

Something weird is happening up there.

**Marilyn & Stacey: **

What?

**Candy: **

There's this doll upstairs, and it keeps changing positions each time I go up there. I'm getting really scared.

**Candy finally notices that Marilyn has woken up. **

**Candy: **

Why do you only wake up now, Marilyn?! We were almost killed!

**Marilyn: **

I couldn't wake up. It was like something had me.

**Candy: **

Stop lying, Marilyn! Just _stop_ lying! You very well could've woken up, but you didn't. You're playing a prank on us, aren't you?

**Candy is jabbing an index finger at Marilyn as she accuses her. Marilyn's expression is baffled. **

**Marilyn: **

No, I'm not!

**Stacey: **

Stop it! Stop it!

**Marilyn and Candy stop squabbling. **

**Candy: **

What?

**Stacey:**

I had a horrible nightmare. It seemed so real. The girl who attacked us came right out of the T.V. and that guy called again.

**Marilyn: **

What strange girl attacked you?

**Candy: **

She had on a white dress. Her hair was long and black. It was terrifying. She was standing in the middle of the street, and she grabbed Stacey by the arm, leaving that bruise.

**Candy says this while motioning towards Stacey's bruise.**

**Marilyn: **

What kind of girl would leave a bruise like that? My guess is that _you _guys are joking. _You _guys are the ones trying to scare _me_. It was all probably just a dream, and you, Stacey, could have easily used make-up to create that bruise.

**Stacey: **

How dare you! You know very well that that's not true. What about your cell phone? You screamed and threw it across the room when you answered it.

**Candy: **

What is Stacey talking about, Marilyn. Why did you throw your cell phone?

**Marilyn: **

I just had this dream about this really scary man, and I saw Marcus. When I went to go and call him, he just pulled a prank on me by saying, "I'm your Marcus now, doggie." It's no big deal, guys.

**Candy: **

If this is all such a big prank, then how do you explain that doll upstairs, huh, Marilyn? It keeps moving _every_ time I go up there!

**Marilyn: **

It's probably just the kids, Candy. Have you ever thought of that?

**Candy: **

The kids are asleep.

**Marilyn: **

Yeah, to _your_ eyes. Kids like to play games while a babysitter is over, Candy. It's just them who are moving that doll.

**Candy: **

You are so unbelievable, Marilyn. The kids _are _asleep. They can barely even react to stimuli.

**Stacey: **

Oh, my gosh, what is that?!

**Stacey looks petrified. All the color has drained from her face. **

**Candy: **

What?

**Stacey points past Candy's shoulder. Candy turns around, and sees a small figure dressed in black riding a tricycle around the corner. **

**Marilyn: **

I mean it, guys. If you both know him, just tell him to drop the act. I'm not up for your guys' antics tonight.

**Stacey: **

It's not an act, Marilyn! We really don't know who that just was.

**Marilyn: **

Yeah, right! It's probably just one of the kids. Maybe the boy. Am I right? Am I right?

**Marilyn is grinning uncontrollably. She isn't at all scared.**

**Candy: **

Guys, be quiet! I'm going to go and check it out.

**Stacey: **

No, Candy, don't!

**Marilyn:**

Oh, aren't you two quite the actresses.

**Marilyn's tone is teasing. **

**Stacey and Candy ignore her. **

**Candy: **

It's alright, Stacey. Just stay here with Marilyn.

**Stacey: **

Please be careful.

**Candy: **

Of course.

**Candy begins to walk down the hall where the figure had just cycled. Her steps are slow, and her breathing is heavy. She is scared. **

**Candy finishes making her way down the length of the corridor. She comes to a halt in front of a closet door. She reaches out, grips her hand tightly around the knob, turns it, and pulls the door open.**

**Inside she sees a very exotic sight. **

**Candy: **

What the heck!

**There's candy everywhere – buckets and buckets of it. There is a television set, as well.**

**Suddenly, Candy is forcefully pushed inside the closet. The door slams behind her. **

**Candy scrambles to her feet, and runs to the door. She begins banging on it the second she realizes that it's locked. **

**Candy: **

Marilyn! Stacey! Get me out of here! Open the door!

**On the other side of the door, Marilyn and Stacey immediately jump to their feet, and race down the hall towards the door. They begin jiggling the door knob and kicking at the door. They are both very frantic.**

**Stacey: **

Candy, unlock this door! You're scaring us!

**Marilyn: **

Stop being stupid, Candy, and do what we say. Unlock this door! Unlock it! Unlock it now!

**Candy: **

I can't, the lock is on the other side of the door! _You _unlock it!

**Marilyn: **

We don't have a key!

**Candy: **

Call the police!

**Stacey runs to the phone. She picks it up and dials 9-1-1. **

**It doesn't work. The phone is dead. **

**Stacey: **

No! No! No, don't die on me now! No!

**Stacey sees Marilyn pondering towards her. **

**Marilyn: **

Why aren't you talking to the police? She's stuck in there, Stacey!

**Stacey could tell that Marilyn is starting to realize that this isn't all just a big prank.**

**Stacey: **

The phone's dead, Marilyn! I _can't_ get a hold of them!

**Stacey is crying once again. **

**Marilyn: **

Then we'll have to go get them ourselves.

**Marilyn loops arms with Stacey and drags her to the front door. **

**Stacey: **

We can't just leave Candy and the kids here all alone. There's someone dangerous in the house, Marilyn!

**Marilyn: **

We have no choice, Stacey! We've got to go!

**Stacey: **

No!

**Marilyn manages to yank a pleading Stacey from the house, leaving Candy and the Vickerman children all alone with a ruthless monster.**

**Scene 15:**

**Candy has just finished listening in on Marilyn and Stacey's conversation. She begins to panic. **

**Candy: **

No, don't leave me here! No! No! Please!

**Her cries are no use. They have already left. **

**The television behind Candy switches on. **

**Candy spins around. She sees a person with curly, black hair, a white face, and red swirly cheeks on the screen. **

**Swirly Cheeked Guy: **

Hello, Candy. You don't know me, but I know you.

**Candy: **

Are you the man who has been calling us?

**Swirly Cheeked Guy: **

No, but I am the man who is going to be playing with you. I am Jigsaw.

**Candy begins to cry. **

**Candy:**

What are you going to do to me?

**Jigsaw: **

Before you are approximately five-hundred packages of candy. Ironic isn't it?

**Candy doesn't answer. She's shivering all over. **

**Jigsaw: **

Now, Candy, your goal is to find a key in one of these individual candy boxes in less than five minutes. When you do, slip it under the door, and only then will you be freed. But, if you fail to meet this expectation, you'll be baked into the very thing you were named after: candy, of course!

**Candy looks up at the ceiling. What she sees astounds her. Above is an upside down glass tank filled with lemon candy syrup.**

**Jigsaw:**

If you fail to beat the time, that whole tank will be dumped over you, coating you into a human warhead.

**Candy sees how. **

**The doors of the tank are being held together by a large, black rubber band. A ticking clock set for three minutes is situated against the glass surface above the doors. The black rubber band is attached to the clock's big hand under the clock's plastic seal. Each time the big hand circles around the clock, it drags the rubber band with it. The rubber band is large enough to withstand five minutes (five rounds around the clock) before snapping.**

**Jigsaw: **

Do you get what I am asking of you, Candy?

**Candy ignores Jigsaw's question. She whimpers. **

**Candy: **

Why are you doing this?

**Jigsaw ignores _her _question. **

**Jigsaw: **

Do you understand, Candy?!

**Candy nods. **

**Jigsaw: **

Then let the games begin. Your time starts… now!

**Jigsaw fades from the screen. He is replaced by several multi-colored vertical lines and beaming. **

**Without thinking, Candy dives into the wave of candy – Smarties, Gobstoppers, Whoppers, Dots, Butterfingers, Rasinets, Jujyfruits, Junior Mints… etc. **

**Candy has never seen so much candy in her whole life!**

**She begins hurriedly ripping open every box, dumping all of the goodies out onto the floor in order to find a random key which holds her very life. She hears the ticking of the clock above her head.**

**Candy: **

Where is it?! Where is it?! Where is it?!

**Candy looks up at the clock. She has two minutes and thirty seconds remaining.**

**Candy: **

No! No! No! Where is that key?! Where is that key?! Where? Where? Where?!

**She continues to rummage, tear, and dump. **

**There is now one minute and thirty seconds remaining. Candy is sweating like crazy as she continues to rip open the packages. **

**Candy: **

Come on! Come on, key! Just jump right out of a box. Now!

**Candy has almost gone through all of the candy boxes, except for one section. **

**With only forty seconds remaining, she goes ahead and lunges into the cluttered mess of colourful packaging. She rips and tears them all up into ribbons. **

**There are now only twenty-five seconds on the clock. The rubber band is beginning to whither.**

**Candy: **

Oh, no, please just fall out. Please!

**Candy rips open a Gobstopper package. Nothing.**

**There is fifteen seconds remaining.**

**Candy tears up a Junior Mints box. Nothing. **

**Candy:**

Come on!

**Eight seconds.**

**Candy punctures a hole in a Butterfingers candy package. The key spills out. **

**Candy: **

Yes! Yes!

**With only three seconds on the clock, Candy tosses the key under the door.**

**Candy: **

Open up! I found the key! Please!

**The clock stops ticking, but the lemon syrup doesn't come raining down. Candy is safe, and the door creaks open, freeing her as promised.**

**Scene 16: **

**Tiffany, Jason, and Michael Myers are outside walking along the road which leads to the Police Station. All three of them know that Marilyn and Stacey will be running down there in search for help.**

**Tiffany turns to the two mute giants. A mischievous grin lights up her face. **

**Tiffany: **

I have plans for the Marilyn girl at the end of the night; I don't care what my husband has planned. So don't you two _dare _hurt or injure Marilyn. I need to look stunning, or all of this hassle will be for nothing.

**Tiffany knows that the two villains can't talk, but she knows that they can both listen. **

**Tiffany's conniving smile turns cruel.**

**Tiffany:**

You two may be big and tough, but when push comes to shove, you can't even talk. You're hopeless. My husband can't now anything of my plans, so you two can't say _anything_, alright? Oh, wait, that's right, you can't talk!

**Tiffany heckles ruthlessly at her own joke. **

**She motions for Jason and Michael to get a move on down the street as preparation for when Marilyn and Stacey come. **

**She then totters away. **

**Scene 17: **

**Marilyn and Stacey are jogging down a deserted street under a moonlit sky. They are venturing to a Police Station in order to receive help for their friend, Candy.**

**Stacey: **

I can't believe you just dragged me from the house like that. What were you thinking?!

**Marilyn: **

What did you want me to do, Stacey? There was nothing else to do. The phone was dead, and Candy was locked in a closet almost supernaturally. We have no choice but to be out here looking for the cops.

**Stacey: **

But what about the kids, Marilyn? If anything happens to them, we could go to jail.

**Marilyn: **

I don't know, Stacey! Just _please_ stop nagging. We have to go and get help.

**Both girls run in silence for a bit until they see two strange figures up ahead of them, blocking their path.**

**Stacey:**

Who are they?

**Marilyn: **

I don't know.

**The two girls stop running.**

**Before them stand two men wearing masks and jumpsuits. **

**One is wearing a white hockey mask with a tethered grey jumpsuit, and the other is wearing a white face mask with brown hair, and a nicely kept black jumpsuit.**

**Marilyn: **

They're just standing there looking at us.

**Stacey: **

Why?

**Marilyn: **

How would I know?

**Marilyn and Stacey gasp when the two men begin thundering towards them in long, steady strides. **

**Marilyn: **

Run!

**Marilyn and Stacey pivot around and bolt in the opposite direction.**

**They are both on the verge of rounding the corner back to the Vickerman's home when the man with the white mask and brown hair suddenly pops up in front of them.**

**He grabs a hold of Stacey. **

**Stacey: **

No! No! No! Let me go! Let me go! Marilyn, help me!

**But Marilyn is already running away in the opposite direction, unaware that one of the men has Stacey.**

**Marilyn then bumps into the other man with the hockey mask. **

**Marilyn collapses to the ground. She's crying. **

**Marilyn: **

No, please don't hurt me. Please!

**Marilyn is forced to crawl along the ground away from the man because he is inching towards her. **

**Marilyn: **

Please, I'll do anything! I swear! Just don't hurt me, please!

**The man doesn't respond to Marilyn's pleas. **

**Marilyn decides to get up and run. **

**Marilyn: **

No! No! Please, somebody help me! Somebody help me!

**The man is chasing after her. He's right on her heels. **

**Marilyn: **

No!

**Marilyn loses her footing and trips. She is sent sprawling headfirst into a rock, knocking her unconscious. Well, that is what it felt like to Marilyn – being unconscious. But she wasn't at all! **

**Marilyn clumsily gets to her feet. Her legs are like Jell-O.**

**Marilyn looks around. The men are gone, and so is Stacey! **

**Marilyn: **

Stacey! Stacey, where are you?! Stacey, please answer me! Stacey!

**Stacey is nowhere to be heard from or found. **

**Marilyn casually turns around. What she sees raises her hopes right through the roof. **

**A Police Station. **

**Marilyn:**

Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Help! Help me, please! Help! Somebody! Help!

**Marilyn begins to run, but the sight of little girls in white dresses singing and playing jump rope cause her to stop and watch. **

**Girls Playing Jump Rope: **

One, two, Freddy's coming for you

Three, four, better lock your door

Five, Six grab your crucifix

Seven, eight better stay up late

Nine, ten never sleep again

**The girls' song sends chills rolling down Marilyn's spine. She could have sworn the name "Freddy" sounded familiar. **

**Ignoring the girls, Marilyn sprints all the way to the station. She flings open the front door and falls to the floor inside. **

**She quickly scrambles to her feet and sashays over to the front desk. **

**What she sees sets her hopes up in flames. **

**Marilyn: **

No! No you again! Not you!

**Freddy Kruger is sitting behind the desk dressed as a Police Officer.**

**Freddy: **

Nice to see you again, Marilyn Monroe. How about that necklace? Diamonds can't always be a girl's best friend.

**Marilyn: **

No!

**Freddy grabs the amulet around Marilyn's neck and yanks.**

**Marilyn: **

Get off of me! Get off!

**Freddy reels her in over the desk, still holding on to her amulet. **

**Just when Freddy thinks Marilyn's hopeless, she wraps her arms around him in a bear hug and holds on tightly. She figures that if she holds on tight enough, Freddy will find it too painful to bear and will let go.**

**Several moments later, Freddy lets go of the amulet, allowing Marilyn to escape. **

**The bear hug was way too much for Freddy.**

**Strangely, Marilyn just suddenly wakes up! She's lying right where she had fallen headfirst into the rock before.**

**Everything was all just a dream.**

**Confused, though eternally grateful, Marilyn climbs to her feet. She runs all the way back to the Vickerman's house.**

**Scene 18:**

**Marilyn barges through the Vickerman's front door. She sees that Stacey is inside next to Candy and is relieved.**

**Marilyn: **

Stacey! Oh, my gosh, you're all right! I was so worried.

**Stacey doesn't look too relieved to see Marilyn. She looks infuriated.**

**Stacey: **

How could you leave me alone with that man?! I had to fight my way out of his grasp. I was chased, Marilyn! How can people like you even sleep at night?!

**Marilyn: **

I didn't know, Stacey. I swear! I was chased, too, you know!

**Candy: **

Marilyn, shut up! The kids are gone!

**Marilyn looks dumbstruck.**

**Marilyn: **

What?!

**Stacey: **

Someone took the kids, Marilyn, and it's all your fault! You were the one who dragged me out of the house, and left Candy all alone! She was personally victimized, as well. She almost had candy syrup poured over her head. She could have died, Marilyn! Do you understand that?!

**Marilyn: **

Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry, Candy. Are you all right?

**Marilyn's voice is soft and her eyes are wide.**

**Candy: **

Oh, yeah, _totally_, Marilyn!

**Candy is bitterly sarcastic.**

**Marilyn: **

I was just so determined to go and get help. I lost sight of everything. I'm really, truly sorry guys. But we need to call for help.

**Marilyn is forgetting that the phone is dead. **

**Candy: **

The phone's dead, Marilyn. We're hopeless.

**Strangely, Marilyn picks up the phone… and it's in perfect working order!**

**Marilyn: **

We need to call the police. We need to know who is doing this to us, and get those kids back.

**Stacey: **

The phone is working?

**Marilyn nods. **

**Stacey and Candy exchange baffled expressions. **

**After speaking with the cops, Marilyn slams the phone down onto its receiver and takes a deep breath. She turns to Stacey and Candy. **

**Marilyn: **

He says that one of us has to keep him on the line for a minute so that they can trace wherever the phone calls are coming from. They'll maybe be able to catch the culprit if we do.

**Stacey: **

You're not lying are you?

**Marilyn shakes her head. **

**Stacey sighs. **

**Stacey: **

Fine, next time he calls, I'll stay on the line with him.

**Marilyn & Candy: **

Are you sure

**Stacey: **

Yes.

**Stacey sets her wristwatch for one minute.**

**The phone rings. Everybody tenses. Stacey slowly picks it up and answers it. Marilyn and Candy are watching her every move intently.**

**Stacey presses the "Start" button on her wristwatch. **

**Stacey: **

I know it's you. What do you want?

**Male Voice: **

I told you not to call the cops on me. I warned you of what would happen if you did.

**Stacey: **

I'm not the one who called the cops on you. It was my friend.

**Male Voice: **

Then I'll just sic the girl on _her_.

**Stacey: **

No you won't! Enough with the games! Just tell me who you are.

**Male Voice:**

If I told you who I was, it wouldn't really matter. Once we get a hold of what it is that we need, tracking us all down won't be very much of a breeze.

**Thirty-five seconds remaining. **

**Stacey: **

What are you talking about? You mean there are more scum? What is it that you want?

**The Male Voice ignores all of her questions. He is quiet. **

**Stacey: **

Where are the kids? What have you _all _done with them?

**Twenty seconds remaining. **

**Male Voice: **

The children are fine, Stacey. There's no need to worry.

**Stacey: **

You better not hurt them. They've done nothing to you. They are innocent.

**Male Voice: **

No one is innocent, Stacey. No one.

**Eight seconds remaining.**

**Stacey: **

What are you talking about?

**Male Voice: **

The many reasons why you and Marilyn fight. It's obvious that those many reasons are over Marcus. You two must have drifted a little when Marcus chose Marilyn.

**Stacey's watch beeps. She has kept him on the line for a whole minute. **

**Stacey: **

How do you know that?! Is this Marcus? We all know that you are the prankster of the school. What is this all about, Marcus?! Tell me now!

**The man has hung up.**

**Marilyn: **

Is Marcus doing all of this?! What has he done with the kids, Stacey?!

**Stacey: **

I don't even know for sure if it's Marcus, Marilyn.

**The phone rings again. Stacey picks it up once more.**

**Stacey: **

Hello?

**An unfamiliar male voice answers. It sounds like the cop Marilyn had just talked to. **

**Cop: **

Get out of the house right now! The calls are coming from inside the house! Get out now! Now!

**Stacey drops the phone in shock. She looks about ready to tear up all over again.**

**Stacey: **

That man has been calling from inside the house all a long. We have to get out of here.

**Marilyn and Candy both whimper. They are stunned. **

**Marilyn, Stacey, and Candy begin to flee from the household when a dark figure begins to ascend down the staircase behind them. **

**It is heading in the direction of Stacey. **

**Scene 19:**

**Stacey does something that neither Marilyn nor Candy expected to see Stacey do.**

**Stacey decides to fight back against the anonymous caller who had been threatening them. She wasn't going to take his garbage any longer.**

**She dodges his oncoming attack. He goes crashing down to the floor, giving Stacey the perfect chance to pin him down. And she did. **

**Stacey looks at the criminal lying beneath her. He is wearing a black cloak and a distorted white mask with large eyes and a narrow mouth.**

**The criminal is wriggling as hard as he can to get out from under Stacey, but he doesn't stand a chance. Stacey is too strong. **

**Stacey:**

I got you, you jerk! Now tell me who you are, what your after, _why_ us, and where your keeping the children?!

**Man: **

I'm Ghostafce. That's what everybody calls me.

**Stacey: **

Go on.

**Ghostface: **

My friends and I are after Marilyn's amulet. We need it to transfer our souls into different bodies so that we can get the cops off our trail.

**Stacey: **

How will that amulet transfer your souls into different bodies?

**Ghostface: **

Through a chant. Only Chucky knows the chant.

**Stacey: **

Who's Chucky?

**Ghostface: **

He's a friend of mine – a fellow criminal. It was all his idea for us to come here and scare you guys.

**Stacey:**

And the children?

**Ghostface: **

Freddy has them in his dream world.

**Stacey: **

Who's Freddy?

**Ghostface: **

Another friend of mine. He's the one who has been attacking Marilyn in her dreams.

**Stacey: **

Where are the rest of your friends?

**Ghostface: **

They're all around this house. They're planning on how to get that amulet back.

**Stacey knows that she has to get rid of Ghostface and she has an idea how.**

**Stacey: **

How does the chant for that necklace go?

**Ghostface: **

Why should I tell you?

**Stacey:**

We can do your execution the easy way or the hard way, Ghostface. So tell me, how does that chant go?

**A malicious smile is spread across Stacey's face. **

**Ghostface recites the chant especially for Stacey.**

**Stacey: **

Good, now does the chant also work for inanimate objects?

**Ghostface nods.**

**Ghostface: **

Chucky's a doll, Stacey.

**Stacey chuckles.**

**Stacey: **

Hold him down, guys.

**Stacey gets up off of Ghostface and reaches for a statuette of an elephant on the coffee table while Marilyn and Candy hold him down. He is wriggling madly.**

**Ghostface: **

What are you going to do to me?

**Stacey ignores Ghostface's question and just simply walks up to Marilyn and takes her amulet from around her neck.**

**Stacey: **

I can't keep you around much longer. But don't feel too left out, Ghostface. All your friends will be next.

**Stacey's tone of voice is mystifying, though cruel. **

**Ghostface: **

No, please don't. No!

**While both Marilyn and Candy continue to pin down Ghostface, Stacey stands over him with Marilyn's amulet in one hand and the elephant statuette in the other. She begins to recite Chucky's chant.**

**Scene 20:**

**Ghostface's soul has just been transferred into the elephant statuette. Marilyn, Stacey, and Candy have just finished burning it in the fire place. **

**Stacey: **

Okay, so the plan is, is that we lure all of them out into the forest so we can transfer their souls into a wolf.

**Candy: **

Why a wolf?

**Stacey:**

Well, people around here hunt all of the time, so why not get rid of the scum, but at the same time, not do the dirty work?

**Marilyn and Candy both nod their heads in agreement. **

**Marilyn: **

So what is it that you want _me _to do?

**Stacey: **

I want you to just lay here in the middle of the floor with that amulet around your neck, play dead, and just wait for them all to come around here and swarm. They'll be prone to chase after us once you blow your cover on my signal. Candy and I will be in hiding, but we'll still have your back.

**Marilyn reluctantly nods. **

**Marilyn: **

I got it.

**Stacey walks up to Marilyn and places the amulet around her neck. **

**Stacey: **

Be careful, alright?

**Marilyn smiles. **

**Marilyn: **

You and Candy, too.

**Stacey smiles in assurance before running off behind the sofa with Candy, leaving Marilyn to sprawl out in the middle of the floor and act as one of the deceased.**

**Then, something exhilarating happens. All of the criminals begin to pollute the space around the three girls.**

**Stacey and Candy are baffled, terrified, and excited all at the very same time. **

**Chucky:**

Looks like Ghostface got to her before we did. But that's all right. The heart of damballa is finally ours for the taking.

**Stacey: **

Now, Marilyn!

**Marilyn does as she is told. She bolts upright (taking Chucky by surprise), picks him up, and throws him across the room. She then scrambles to her feet and bolts for the front door. Stacey and Candy follow quickly behind her.**

**Chucky: **

Get back here, you brats!

**Candy: **

Come and get us!

**Chucky turns to his gang of villains.**

**Chucky: **

What are you all doing just standing there?! After them!

**All of the villains including Chucky begin to follow the girls into the forest.**

**Scene 21:**

**Marilyn, Stacey, and Candy are halfway to the forest. They are all running and panting heavily. **

**Candy: **

We have to find a wolf.

**Suddenly, Marilyn is caught off guard by someone calling out her name. She stops running and turns to her right. **

**She sees Marcus. **

**Marcus: **

Marilyn…

**Marilyn: **

Oh, Marcus, what are you doing out here? I've missed you.

**Marilyn attempts to run up to Marcus and give him a hug, but is stopped by Candy who grabs her firmly around the wrist. **

**Marilyn: **

What are you doing, Candy? It's just Marcus.

**Candy: **

That's what you think, but it's not him.

**Marilyn: **

Then who is it?!

**Candy: **

It's one of Ghostface's friends tricking you into handing over your necklace.

**Marcus: **

Marilyn…

**Marilyn: **

How do you know?

**Candy: **

See for yourself!

**Candy points to one of Marcus's hands. **

**Marilyn: **

Oh, my gosh!

**On Marcus's right hand is a brown leather glove with knives for fingers. **

**Candy: **

We've got to keep moving, Marilyn.

**Marilyn nods and allows herself to be dragged off by Candy, continuing on with the search for a grey wolf.**

**Scene 22:**

**Marilyn, Stacey, and Candy come to a halt in a clearing. They see a wolf up ahead. **

**Candy: **

A wolf!

**Marilyn: **

How are we going to catch it?

**Stacey: **

We won't, but just keep it within sight.

**Chucky: **

You can't hide, brats! Chucky's coming!

**Stacey: **

We'll hide behind a tree until they're all in place. Marilyn, give me the amulet.

**Marilyn takes off the amulet and tosses it to Stacey. They all then flee behind a tree off to the side. **

**Chucky and the rest of the villains stop in the clearing, unaware that Marilyn, Stacey, and Candy are all very close.**

**Chucky: **

Where are you?!

**Samara: **

Chucky, watch out! Wolf!

**Sure enough, a wolf comes thundering towards the gang. Stacey makes her move and jumps out from behind the tree with Marilyn's amulet. **

**She begins to recite the chant. **

**Chucky, while being chased by the wolf, hears this and immediately grows enraged. **

**Chucky: **

Don't you dare recite that chant, Stacey! Guys, stop her!

**Chucky sics the rest of the villains onto the girls, but it's too late. By the time all of the villains reached the girls and actually managed to grab a hold of them, the chant had already been said. **

**Chucky: **

No!

**Suddenly, all of the bodies of the villains collapse to the ground. They are nothing more than just empty vessels. Marilyn, Stacey, and Candy have won!**

**The grey wolf that is now possessed by the souls of the seven criminals runs away, too ashamed of its own defeat.**

**Scene 23:**

**Candy: **

We did it! We got rid of them!

**Stacey: **

We did.

**Marilyn: **

I'm so exhausted right now. I just want to go home and go to bed.

**Candy: **

But what about the kids we were babysitting?

**Stacey: **

Oh, my gosh! There they are!

**Marilyn and Candy spin around, and sure enough, there are the kids, safe and sound. **

**Stacey and Candy begin walking off with the kids. Marilyn yawns and makes an attempt to follow them when she is knocked down by something. She hits the ground hard like a sack of potatoes. **

**Marilyn rolls onto her back and winds up looking into the face of another walking, talking doll. Except this one has blonde hair, green eyes, and wears a wedding dress. **

**Doll: **

Hello, Marilyn. My name is Tiffany.

**Marilyn: **

I thought we got rid of all of you.

**Tiffany: **

Well, that's what they said about my husband until I was brought into the picture. I'll be the one coming back more alive then ever, and I'll be coming back through _you_, Marilyn.

**Marilyn: **

Oh, my gosh! No! No! Please! Please! No!

**Marilyn's cries are hopeless. Tiffany rips off the amulet from Marilyn's neck and begins to recite her husband's signature chant. **

**Scene 24:**

**It's the next day, and Marilyn, Stacey, and Candy are walking down the hall at Ste. Anne High towards their lockers. It is only a few minutes before the day is to be let out.**

**Candy: **

You look really different today, Marilyn. You know, with the purple lipstick, beauty mole, and biker jacket.

**Marilyn: **

Oh, well, thank-you, Candy. I just wanted to do something different today.

**Stacey: **

I don't blame you. You know with everything that happened last night, and Marcus. I'm very sorry, Marilyn.

**Marilyn: **

That means a lot, Stacey. It really does.

**The school bell rings.**

**Stacey: **

Are you going to ride the bus like you always do, or are you in for something _different_ today?

**Marilyn: **

Different. I think I'll walk home.

**Stacey: **

Well, okay then.

**Marilyn says her good-byes to Stacey and Candy, grabs her books, and flees the school. **

**Scene 25:**

**Marilyn is seen slowly zigzagging through the trees of the same forest her and her friends were in just last night. She even stops in the same clearing, and sees the same wolf! **

**The camera zooms in on a shot of Marilyn's brown eyes. They suddenly flash bright green. **

**Marilyn/Tiffany's evil laughter and percussive booming can be heard as a still of the wolf possessed by the very souls of the villains is shown across the screen.**

**The end credits scroll up as the song "Mr. Sandman" plays. **

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**

For everyone who is reading this, I absolutely love you. Please leave a review telling me what you thought about my script, and I will be sure to read them.


End file.
